Ninth World Wiki:Editing FAQ
This page will attempt to answer any questions that new editors may have regarding editing, formatting, and policies. For any others questions, please refer to the FAQ. You may also want to consult our policies. Pages How do I create a page? If you see a red link on an existing page and you want to create the page it points to, simply click that link and it will point you to the editing form. Type the content, then save the page. It will be logged in the with the bold letter N''', which stands for "new". Alternatively, you can type the title of the page in the search box and press Go. If the page already exists, it will take you there, but if it doesn't, you can click the red link with the page title, and it will take you to the editing form. How do I delete a page? Only administrators can delete pages, and only they can restore deleted pages. If you created a page accidentally and would rather get rid of it, '''do not blank it; blanking is considered vandalism and, if repeated, can get you blocked. Instead, contact an administrator by leaving a message on their talk page. However, if you accidentally uploaded the wrong image, there is usually no need to delete it: simply upload another one under the same name, and it will replace the original image. How do I insert an image into a page? To insert a new image, you should first upload it, this can be done at . After that, refer to for instructions. Please do not recklessly replace images in infoboxes. How do I insert something into a page? See . How do I protect a page? Only an administrator can do that, so if you need a page protected or unprotected, contact one of them on their talk page. However, before doing so, ask if it's really worth it: protection is a last resort, and for articles, it should always be temporary. If the page is being constantly disrupted by a single vandal, it is probably better to block them instead (please, report vandals to the administrators). However, in case of vandalism by multiple different vandals, or in case of an ongoing revert war, protection could be sometimes the only way to stop disruptive behavior. Images How do I upload an image? On the sidebar, there should be a section with the name "Toolbox" (located directly under the "Search" box). The third option in that section is "Upload file". Click on that and follow the directions on the screen. Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. How do I link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. Example 1 (non-thumbnail): ' ' Example 2 (thumbnail picture): ' ' How do I link to an image without including it in the page? Simply add a colon to the beginning of the internal link, like this:File:image.png Templates How do I create a template? If you have questions about creating templates, feel free to seek out an administrator and ask for their assistance. If that specific administrator is unable to help you personally, they will most likely know a user with whom they can refer you to. How do I use a template? See . Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, you type ~~~~. How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, go in , and write the code for your custom signature in the dedicated space. Example, this: [[User:NanoLuuke|'NanoLuuke']]Cloning facility Will appear as this: [[User:NanoLuuke|'NanoLuuke']]Cloning facility Please refrain from abusing this system. Userpages How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, you add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. Example: To create a user subpage called Test. Type: User:Username/Test, then create and edit it. See also * Category:Ninth World Wiki